


Blue and Red Slushie

by kany_jones



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Explicit Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, NOT food sex, One Shot, One-Shot, Oneshot, Porn With Plot, Porn with some plot, Rimming, Smut, Top!Frank, bottom!Gerard, slushies got them together okay, wait
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-29
Updated: 2016-04-29
Packaged: 2018-06-05 04:16:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6688792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kany_jones/pseuds/kany_jones
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Frank and Gee celebrate a special occasion on their relationship. Shameless smut, sorry about this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blue and Red Slushie

**Author's Note:**

> In honor of our Lord and Savior Gerard Way, who bravely read the milk fic, I present to you some shameless smut to celebrate.
> 
> You sir, are braver than I am.

“Frankie, can you get me a cup of coffee?”

“Why don’t you go get your own damn coffee?”

“Come on Frankie, you got up!”

“Yeah _Frankie_ , bring me a coffee too!” Brian mockingly added.

“Fuck you!” Frank threw a pillow at him, as he poured a cup on a baby blue mug, Gerard’s favorite.

“Brian, don’t you know you have to let him fuck you before he gets you anything?” Mikey intervened, gaining a bout of laughs from Brian and Ray, as well as blushed red cheeks from Gerard.

“I’m not telling you anything anymore!” Gerard mumbled between his teeth, only worsening their sneaky giggles.

“Like none of us knew before…” Ray stated, as Frank handed Gerard his mug and sat down next to him, on the couch opposing Ray, Mikey and Brian’s.

“Yep, I made it my personal mission to get all of you knowing. Gee is mine!” Frank declared, as he laid his head on the crook of Gerard’s neck, and tangled his fingers on Gerard’s.

“Thank God, I thought I was going to have to put up with him for the rest of my life!” Mikey said, even sighing in relief. Gerard didn’t like it, so he threw another pillow at Mikey’s face, hitting him right on the nose.

“Isn’t that awful?” Frank snorted back, kissing Gerard’s neck and returning to his previous comfortable position.

“Both of you just fucking shut up, or I swear to God, you’ll feel my wrath, and it won’t be pretty.”

All of them looked at each other, not holding their laughter for much longer, leaving Gerard to feel a little more embarrassed. He decided to look out the bus window until they stopped, which was proving to be very hard, as all of them already had tears on their eyes from all the laughing. Frank took the opportunity to discreetly signal Mikey to get them to leave.

He of course, didn’t understand a thing. That or he was just playing dumb. Maybe both. Ray, however, understood it was in all of their best interest to leave, as the last thing anyone needed was an in your face display of affection by the two love birds.

“Hum, Mikey, let’s go, Brian said he’d pay us a few beers!”

“I did?”

Ray made his “let’s go” face, and Brian quickly understood.

“Oh yeah, I did! Come on Mikey.”

“But… but…”

“Mikey!” Ray repeated “Free beer, let’s go.”

The both of them dragged and pushed Mikey off the bus, walking to nearest bar, leaving Frank and Gerard alone for good.

“I know you were asking them to leave.”

“No, I wasn’t!” Frank tried his best at lying, knowing full well Gerard would notice it.

“I don’t care. Just, why?”

“You don’t remember it, do you?”

“Remember what?”

“Ugh, fine. I did ask them to leave. Tonight is a special night, Gee.”

“It is?” Gerard tried his best at going back to the deep corners of his memory to find out what Frank meant, failing miserably at doing so.

“Yeah, it’s the anniversary of our first kiss. Like, not a stage kiss, but our first _real_ kiss, remember?”

Gerard was immediately hit by the wave of memories from that night. It was one of the best of his life, and he would never forget it. He was just bad at keeping track of days by a calendar.

“Now that I remember, it wasn’t just our first kiss Frankie…” Gerard was blushing and smiling shyly, getting a similar reaction from Frank.

 

 

 

**_~Summer 2005~_ **

_“Hey Gee, come pay the man!”_

_“One sec, I’m choosing a snack!”_

_“Come on, I know you always buy Skittles anyways!”_

_“It doesn’t matter, I can change my mind one day, and then you’ll be sorry for mocking me.” Gerard proclaimed, dumping three bags of Skittles on the counter and earning a snorted laugh from Frank._

_“Which one do you want? I’m going blueberry.”_

_“Cherry for me please.”_

_“We look like twelve year olds buying Skittles and slushies.”_

_“Well, your age matches your height then.”_

_“Shut up motherfucker!” Frank punched Gerard’s arm lightheartedly, while Gerard played offended and hurt._

_The clerk handed each their slushie, while they paid up everything, exiting the store, and making their way through the parking lot to get to the tour bus._

_“Want some?”_

_“Hell yeah!”_

_As Gerard turned around to give Frank some Skittles, Frank managed to trip over his own feet, drenching Gerard in blue slushie and falling almost flat to his face. Gerard just stayed still, with his mouth open, a shocked looked on his face and arms extended to the side, feeling his whole body freezing at once. Frank quickly got up, and couldn’t help but chuckle at Gerard’s figure._

_“Oh my fucking God, Gee, I’m so sorry!” Frank managed to say between chuckles._

_“How can you be laughing? I’m freezing!”_

_“I know Gee, I’m so sorry, but you just… you look like a chicken trying to fly, with your arms open like that!” Frank could barely breathe from the laughter._

_“Well, fuck you!” Gerard took the lid off from his slushie and swung it towards Franks, who got red slushie all over his torso and legs. “Great! Now we’re even.”_

_“Fuck Gee, was that necessary?”_

_“Not only you covered me in blue slushie, you called me a chicken, so yeah, it was.”_

_“I look like I killed someone.”_

_“You already do every day.” Gerard chuckled._

_Frank gave him a “seriously?” look, and proceeded to take off his shirt._

_“Frank, what are you doing?”_

_“As much as I appreciate cold ice on a hot summer night, I pass being arrested for having blood on my shirt. Also, it’s fucking sticky, man.”_

_Gerard couldn’t help but discreetly devour Frank with his eyes. The tattoos shined because of the water, and Gerard couldn’t help but stare, wanting desperately to trace them all with his finger and kiss every single one of them, licking the remaining water and slushie mix. He was getting lost in his thoughts, never looking away from Frank, turning the discreet devour into shameless eye fucking._

_Frank was getting aware of it, and decided to tease him a little bit more. He wanted to declare himself to Gerard for some time already, but he wasn’t certain about the other man’s feelings, finding it hard to distinguish his stage from normal persona on that aspect. He watched Gerard’s mouth hanging open, while he looked at each of his tattoos, and decided to twist his shirt, spreading more of the falling water on his torso._

_Gerard was too far gone now. He looked at Frank’s eyes, but he seemed to be looking away, like he was doing this by accident. It was no accident, and Gerard knew it._

_“F-Frank…” Gerard managed to mumble with a half breath, dropping the Skittles bag and his empty slushie cup to the floor, throwing his arms around Frank’s neck and kissing him hungrily. Frank knew he had succeeded, and took Gerard in his embrace, reciprocating the kiss. It was different from the stage ones. Those were quick and empty, but one could feel desire and love in this one. Gerard intertwined his fingers on Frank’s hair, while Frank’s hands got lower and lower on Gerard’s back._

_“Fuck, Gee…” Frank managed to mumble in between kisses. “I want you so bad. I want you for a long time now.”_

_Gerard detached himself from Frank, and gave him a surprised look._

_“Are you serious?” Frank nodded. “ **I** wanted you for a long time. I just assumed you… you were only doing this against homophobia. I never thought you were being serious.”_

_“Well, I was. I still am. Gee, I want to be with you so much.”_

_“I want to be with you too.” Frank blushed and gave him the biggest smile Gerard had ever seen, returning quickly to their sweet kisses/shameless make out session._

_A few minutes passed, and Gerard was getting breathless. He detached himself from Frank’s embrace once again, but held on to his hand._

_“Let’s go back to the bus. The things we’ll do next will get us arrested for public indecency if we stay here.”_

_Frank groaned at that, and felt himself getting harder. The bus was too far away. He wanted Gerard badly, but if waited so long already, he could handle a lousy run to a bus._

_They got to the empty bus thankfully, spent the night together, and for once, they made it more than cuddles and good night kisses._

 

 

 

“I can still feel the cold, you know?”

“Come on, Gee, it’s not like it was the first slushie thrown at you.”

“But it was!” Gerard whined.

“And wasn’t it worth it?”

Gerard smiled, because he knew he had been busted with that, and turned around to kiss Frank.

“So, why did you kick them out anyways?”

“Well, I have a surprise for you…”

“A surprise?” Gerard made his best intrigued tone. “I wonder what it could be…”

“Why don’t we find out?” Frank stood up, while still holding Gerard’s hand and forcing him to get up too. He quickly let go of it, and turned around to cover Gerard’s eyes, taking the chance to kiss Gerard’s neck, knowing full well it drove him crazy.

“Mmmm, Frankie, I love the surprise, but why did you cover my eyes?”

“This is not the surprise, silly.” Gerard could feel Frank grin against his skin, leaving a trail of kisses from his neck to his jaw.

“Are you sure? Because it’s been amazing so far…”

“It’s about to get better, trust me.” Frank spoke quietly, almost whispering, in his ear, but with a deep voice that was doing wonders for Gerard.

Frank pushed him lightly, in a forward motion, to make Gerard walk down the bus aisle, towards the master bedroom they had installed just for the two of them. Everyone was getting tired of late night bunk sex noises, so they all agreed to get a master bedroom to give everyone the privacy and quiet they deserved. Tonight Frank had decorated it, with some scented candles and rose petals all over. He wasn’t very romantic, but he knew Gerard appreciated big passionate gestures like these. With a little help from another hopeless romantic, Ray, they managed to keep Gerard away from the room long enough to leave it in a perfect romantic setting. Gerard could smell the candles as he entered the room, running into a wall and gaining a little giggle from Frank.  

“I’m sorry baby, you turned around unexpectedly. Are you okay?”

“Yeah, fine, but we can’t have special night together where you don’t end up laughing at my disgrace, can we?”

“Nope, I live for your shenanigans.” Frank kissed the side of his neck once again. “Don’t peak, I’ll know if you do!”

Frank let go of covering Gerard’s eyes, and turned to close the door behind him. He had talked to Ray before, and he knew no one would interrupt them, but one can never be too sure, and the night had to be perfect.

“Did you peak?”

“Nope.” Gerard popped the ‘p’. “But I’m smelling candles Frankie…”

“Well, half of the surprise is gone.” Frank mockingly added, gaining a little laugh from Gerard. “So I guess you can open your eyes…”

Gerard wasted no time, and as he opened his mouth in awe from such a beautiful setting.

“Frankie… It’s perfect! My favorite candles, and… and petals!” Gerard knew this wasn’t anything like Frank. “Spit it out, who helped you?”

“Ray…” Frank answered shyly.

“This is really not you, honey…”

“I know, I just… I wanted to make it perfect for you!”

“I know you did, and I love you for that.” Gerard pecked his lips.

“Just for that? Lying bastard.”

“You caught me.” Gerard caught Frank’s lips on his own once more, giving him a much deeper kiss than before. Frank intertwined his fingers on Gerard’s hair and pulled him lightly towards the bed. They fell on it, with a loud oompf, and burst into a fit of laughter, while Gerard buried his face on the crook of Frank’s neck.

“Gee, get up, come sit next to me.” Gerard did so, and Frank held his hands.

“Baby, I love you, and I want to make this night memorable. We’ve had so many good times together, but tonight will be even better. I… I wanna make love to you.” Frank said with a hopeful tone, accompanied by blushed cheeks and a huge grin. Gerard immediately understood what he meant, and leaned over to kiss him once more, letting go of his hands and cupping Frank’s face. He then pressed their foreheads together and looked Frank in the eyes.

“I love you too, and I want that Frank, so much. Let’s do it.”  Gerard pushed Frank lightly and laid on top of Frank, kissing his neck and marking him in every inch of skin he could get his teeth on.

“Fuck, Gee.” Frank could barely breathe. Gerard was leaving him in a mess, and they hadn’t even taken their clothes off. Frank decided to take care of that, and took down the zipper of Gerard’s hooded jacket, making him take it off. Gerard detached himself from Frank’s neck, and made him sit up to take off his t-shirt. Frank took the opportunity to take Gerard’s off too, while Gerard was too dumbstruck looking at his tattoos to even think straight.

Gerard made Frank lie down, straddling him in the process. He took his time, tracing every tattoo with his finger, like he loved to do every time he caught Frank with his shirt off, and bending down to kiss his favorite, just above Frank’s right nipple. It wasn’t long before he was playing with it, moving his tongue around and nibbling on it softly. Frank was having a hard time controlling himself not only from the pleasure Gerard’s tongue was giving him, but from watching the scene unfurl right in front of his eyes. He grabbed Gerard’s ass through his jeans, forcing him downwards and causing friction to both of their hard dicks. That made each men release a groan of pleasure, which sent vibrations from Gerard’s throat to Frank’s nipple, intensifying everything so much more.

Gerard pulled away from Frank’s torso, and started to take off Frank’s belt, while he reciprocated to his own. Gerard got up and took Frank’s pants with him, getting rid of his immediately afterwards. Frank wasn’t wearing any underwear, and Gerard took advantage of it, sitting carefully on Frank’s lap with his boxers still on, placing each knee on the side of Frank’s hip. Frank took his mouth in his immediately, going for a desperate kiss, while Gerard rubbed himself on his lover’s painfully hard dick. Frank kept groaning, cupping Gerard’s firm ass while he did so. He couldn’t take it much longer, so he decided to detach himself from Gerard, keeping him still on his lap and kissing his Adam’s apple, while Gerard threw his head back. Frank got close to his ear and just whispered.

“Baby, I can’t anymore, please. I want you. Let me… Please…”

As he groaned louder and louder, Gerard knew he couldn’t take it anymore either.

“What do you want me to do?” Gerard could only mumble the words. He was short of breath after so much kissing, but they were just getting started.

“Get on all fours baby, I have a surprise for you.”

Gerard did as he was told, taking his boxers off, and placing his hands on the headboard. Frank reached for the bedside drawer, taking off a little bottle of lube and a condom.

“Frankie, we’ve been together for so long, drop the condom today. We’re making love, and I want to feel _you_.”

Frank did as Gerard asked him, and got closer to Gerard, placing himself between his wide spread legs. He grabbed his hips, and leaned to get to his back, leaving a trail of kisses from the top to the bottom of his spine. Gerard wasn’t used to be in this position, and every single thing Frank did to him sent shivers through his body. But nothing could prepare for what came next, when Frank licked a stripe between his cheeks, spreading them with his hands.

“Holy fuck, Frank!”

Frank liked what he was hearing, and went a little further. He licked the rim of the muscle, feeling Gerard shiver under his fingers. He decided to give him small kisses on his perfect ass cheeks, instead of going all the way at once, because Frank loved to leave Gerard in a writhing begging mess.

“Frankie, fuck, you’re such a tease.”

“You want more?”

“You fucking know I do!”

“Okay then.” Frank seemed to accept Gerard’s pleas, but kept kissing his cheeks, making Gerard think he wasn’t complying at all. He was about to protest when he felt Frank’s tongue in his hole, way past the entrance as he did the first time around, eating him out like there was no tomorrow.

Gerard lost all his capacity to form sentences, or even words at that moment. He was too far gone to even ask for Frank to touch him, as his erection grew more painful with each lick. His hand was on position to start stroking himself, when Frank stopped him.

“Don’t do that. You’re mine, and all mine tonight. Not gonna let you come by your own means baby.”

Gerard grunted at that. He needed some friction and fast, even though Frank wasn’t really ready to give it to him just yet. Frank had stopped the licking, and Gerard could hear a little squish coming from a bottle. Next thing he knows he has one of Frank’s fingers stretching him. Frank is desperate for some contact, but the last thing he wants to do is hurt Gerard.

“More, I can take more.” Gerard choked.

“You sure?”

“Yeah, please!”

Gerard was begging now, and Frank could hear the urgency in his voice. He added a second finger to obey Gerard’s request, scissoring and curling them, trying to find Gerard’s spot to mask away the pain. Once he heard Gerard mumble a bunch of swear words, he knew he had found it. He added another finger, making sure to hit that spot over and over, although only lightly. Frank had no hurry so to speak. They were making love, and he wanted it to last as long as it could be.

“Frank, I’m ready, please, fuck me! I want you!”

Frank had enough of the teasing after a few minutes, as it wasn’t getting any easier for him either. He took off his fingers, leaving Gerard with a slight empty and cold feeling inside. He coated his dick with another generous amount of lube, lining himself with Gerard’s entrance and slowly pushing inside.

“Fuuuuuuck!” They said almost in unison. Gerard felt a sting of pain that would go away eventually, while Frank gave him time to adjust.

“Are you okay baby?” Frank asked, planting little soft kisses on his back.

“Yeah, just give me…”

“All the time you need baby, I’m not going anywhere, I just don’t want to hurt you.”

“It’s fine, you can move now.”

“You sure?”

“Yes, please!”

Frank pulled away carefully, and re-entered just a little bit faster, changing his angling. He was trying to aim for Gerard’s spot, which was proving hard to find. He repeated that a few more times, increasing the speed little by little, until he heard Gerard moaning loudly. He had found it.

He started to pick up the pace, going faster, digging his hands on Gerard’s pale hips. Gerard on the other hand, was grabbing the headboard as hard as he could, throwing his head back from all the pleasure he was feeling, and occasionally letting it hang down.

“Fuck Gee, I can’t do this, you’re too far away! Come here.”

Without separating himself from Gerard, Frank sat on his heels, grabbing Gerard to get him to sit on his lap. Gerard was now leaning on Frank’s torso, laying his head on Frank’s left shoulder. Frank hadn’t moved yet, and planted a wet kiss on the Gerard’s right cheek.

“Are you comfortable like this baby?”

“Yeah Frankie, it feels so good…” Gerard’s voice was almost like a whisper on Frank’s ear.

He didn’t need to hear anything else. He started rocking again, hitting Gerard’s prostate way easily in this position. Gerard tangled his fingers on Frank’s hair, forcing him to keep the trail of kisses and bruises to his neck. He kept releasing soft moans, clearly holding himself back, which Frank wasn’t very happy about it.

“There’s no one on this bus but you and me Gee. We don’t need to be quiet. I want to hear you. Every time you scream because of me it’s the most beautiful thing I hear. Please, don’t be quiet, I love to hear you like this.”

Gerard complied, getting as vocal as he could, which wasn’t very hard to be, as Frank kept hitting his prostate dead on with each thrust.

“Frankie, touch me baby, please…”

Frank started to stroke him in sync with his thrusts, while Gerard got lost in a mix of pleasure, kisses and swear words. He came not long after Frank started to stroke him, who followed quickly afterwards, as he felt Gerard’s muscles tightening up on his dick.

As he left Gerard riding out the last of his orgasm, Frank planted some more kisses up his back and shoulder, making sure he got marked on a high place on his neck, so everyone would know he belonged to him.

“Frankie…”

“Yeah baby?”

“Happy anniversary.”  He said, planting a deep kiss on Frank’s lips.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!!!  
> Comments or kudos?? :) :) :)


End file.
